


Strengthening Bonds

by Daphne_Zambiebambie



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Some Angsty Vibes, lots and lots of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Zambiebambie/pseuds/Daphne_Zambiebambie
Summary: After Joe gets his ass kicked by Mac, Sandman visits him and decides to cheer up his poor French boyfriend. Lots of fluff and cuddles :3





	Strengthening Bonds

The match against Mac was tough for poor Joe, having to now have gotten his ass kicked for the hundredth time. It was starting to make the French man think that he really was meant to be the failure of the WVBA, the thought of being a loser and a failure always kept running through his head. Just to imagine being laughed at and humiliated by his fellow friends made Joe’s bottom lip quiver and his eyes well up with tears. 

However, there was one person in his life that had always encouraged him to never give up, no matter how many times he gets beaten up. Sandman, the World Circuit champion. A familiar knocking pattern can be heard at the door. “Peut-il être? Est-ce lui?” Joe wondered as he slowly stood up from the couch to walk over to the door, wiping away the tears and clearing his throat, doing his best to remain as calm as possible. As soon as he opened the door, a small gasp of surprise can be heard from the smaller male. “Surprised to see me?” Sandman asked, a small chuckle rumbling from his throat.

All Joe could do at that moment was nod before stepping off to the side to let his tall boyfriend into his apartment, how did Sandman know that Joe was sad and needed the love of his life to be there for him? The French boxer slowly closed the door as his eyes focused on the American boxer wandering around the room a little, “Ce n'est pas beaucoup, d'habitude je n'ai pas le temps de décorer. Mais c'est quelque chose …” He spoke with a nervous tone, slowly approaching the dark man from behind.

Sandman turned around to look at the small French man, a smile was spread across his lips. “You fought hard at that match earlier today, I’m impressed.” He complimented, putting his hand upon Joe’s shoulder, being careful of the black and blue bruise that marked his pale skin. Joe began to feel weak at the knees, the other man’s touch made him tremble and shake. “Me-merci, mais..j-je ne pense pas que je me suis très bien débrouillé.” He choked out, feeling his cheeks heat up as a soft shade of pink began to appear in his cheeks. The champion began to think for a moment, what could he do to convince his lover otherwise? That was when an idea flicked into his head.

The two slowly sat down on the soft grey sofa in the living room, gazing into each other’s eyes. Sandman takes one of Joe’s hands into his own, rubbing the top of the smaller man’s hand with his thumb. Joe’s hand twitched a little in his grasp, small bruises also covered his hands, but he tried not to care. That’s when the French man was taken by surprise when he felt the American pull him close and connect their lips together, a small moan can be heard from the redhead as he slowly closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

The sensational feeling of Sandman’s tongue inside his mouth made him tremble, and the way how their tongues intertwined and danced was passionate. The redhead slowly leaned back and pulled his champion of a boyfriend on top of him, his hands coming up to affectionately caress the younger man's jaw and cheeks, admiring the strong facial structure his boyfriend has. Sandman’s hands slowly explore the older man’s body, even though Joe was thin, he didn’t mind it. In fact, he enjoyed it. His hands slowly massage Joe’s swollen and sore thighs while Joe’s hands explore Sandman’s muscular body, every muscle was hard but also tense.

Once the kiss was broken, a thin line of saliva was what kept their mouths connected even when they pulled apart. Joe’s face was now flustered as he panted softly, “Nous ... nous ne sommes pas sortis comme ça depuis longtemps …” The Frenchman whispered. Sandman nodded in agreement before carefully lying down on top of him, resting his head on the smaller man’s chest as his arms wrap around his waist.

“I love you, Joe. You know that right?”

“Oui..”

“Champion or failure, I’ll always love you. You’re special to me, don’t forget that.”

"Je ne l'oublierai pas, mon amour..vous fais toujours de mes rêves une réalité ..."

Joe grabs a nearby blanket and covers both him and Sandman with it before watching his boyfriend fall asleep with a smile on his face, he always looked so peaceful as he slept and it always made the Frenchman feel sleepy. The two had spent the rest of their time sleeping in each other’s arms, cuddling one another affectionately.

“Je t'aime aussi..mon Sandman ..”

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for Joe's lines, if you try and translate them in Google Translate, it's gonna give you the wrong translation. But in case I did type something wrong in French, please let me know.
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoyed the fic and here are the translations of Joe's lines!
> 
> “Peut-il être? Est-ce lui?” - "Can it be? Is it him?"
> 
> “Ce n'est pas beaucoup, d'habitude je n'ai pas le temps de décorer. Mais c'est quelque chose …” - "It's not much, usually I do not have time to decorate. But it's something ... "
> 
> “Me-merci, mais..j-je ne pense pas que je me suis très bien débrouillé.” - "Th-thank you, but..I don’t think I did very well."
> 
> “Nous … nous ne sommes pas sortis comme ça depuis longtemps …” - “We...we have not made out like that in a long time…”
> 
> “Oui..” - “Yes..”
> 
> "Je ne l'oublierai pas, mon amour..vous fais toujours de mes rêves une réalité ..." - "I won't forget it, my love..you always make my dreams come true..."
> 
> “Je t'aime aussi..mon Sandman ..” - “I love you too..my Sandman..”
> 
>  
> 
> I know, not really a whole lot of talking. That's because I wanted to fully describe the scene and its vibes, but otherwise..I hope you guys liked it! Give this fic some kudos if you want more content like this!


End file.
